Sly Cooper (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Sly Cooper is a young male adult gentleman thief raccoon that is part of a long line of master thieves who specialize in robbing from legit criminals as opposed to innocent bystanders, thus making them vigilantes. Early in his life, he witnessed the savage murder of his father at the hands of a group known as the Fiendish Five, who then stole his family's Thievius Raccoonus, which holds many of the Cooper clan's major thief moves. He was forced into an orphanage, where he met his best friends, Bentley and Murray. Over his years in the orphanage, the three pull off multiple thieving tasks, and soon, Sly decides to carry on the Cooper legacy by making the modern day Cooper Clan. Statistics Tier: 8-C, possibly 7-C. Likely Low 2-C Name: Sly Cooper, The Thief, Ringtail, The Ball Origin: Sly Cooper (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Possibly between 22-23 (Thieves in Time) Classification: Anthropomorphic raccoon, gentleman thief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Procyonid Physiology, Human Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Improbable Weapon Proficiency, Hook Proficiency, Enhanced Staff Proficiency, Combination Attacks, Counter, Charged Attacks, Charge! and Ground Pound (Via Dive technique), Shockwave Stomp, Spinning Attack, Enhanced Archery, Badassery, One-Man Army, Gadget Usage, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Athleticism, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Agility, Double Jump, Supernatural Leap (Via Mega Jump technique), Enhanced Senses (Can sense thieving opportunities which manifest as a blue aura), Stealth Mastery, Stealth Tactics, Enhanced Thievery, Pick-Pocketing, Disguise Mastery, Rail Walking, Sliding (Via Rail Slide technique), Battlefield Adaptation, Energy Contact (Can walk on laser beams as if they were solid rails via Laser Slide technique), Invisibility, Shadow Camouflage, Electricity Manipulation, Electricity Infusion (Via Voltage Attack technique), Coin Magnetism (Via Coin Magnet technique), Spherical Form (Via Roll technique), Decoy Creation (Can throw out convincing cardboard cutouts of himself and alarm clocks to distract enemies), Time Manipulation (Via Slow, Fast and the Thief costume), Time Stop (Via Stun technique), Slow-Motion (Can perceive time at a reduced rate), Time Acceleration (Via Fast technique), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Deflection and Attack Reflection (With the Samurai Costume), Light Manipulation (Can create a blinding flash from his cane), Gliding (Can glide in the air via Paraglider), Flight, Jet Pack Proficiency and Missile Generation (Via Jetpack), Soul Destruction (Can destroy ghosts by whacking them with his cane or trapping them inside of his binocucom by taking pictures of them), Tactical Analysis, Telescopic Vision and Photography Vision (Via his binocucom), Sleep Inducement (Via the Music Box), Status Effect Inducement (Via Rage Bomb and Insanity Strike technique), Portal Creation, Existence Erasure and BFR (Via Silent Obliteration technique, can erase a enemy from existence by sending them into a portal which leads to somewhere via speed), Limited Gravity Manipulation and Levitation (Can briefly defy gravity to avoid falling from great heights and likely levitate like his ancestors before him), Smoke Manipulation and Gas Bomb Generation (Can deploy smoke bombs that obscure the enemy's vision), Explosion Manipulation (Can use his hat as a bomb), Resistance to Mind Control (Contessa commented that Sly has a strong mind which could make him resist her hypnosis) Attack Potency: Building level (Took down Silver Knight who is the size of a building. Comparable to characters who can harm him), possibly Town level (Defeated the Panda King, who was said to have "buried" entire villages in snow). Likely Universe level+ (Defeated Cyrille Le Paradox who rewrote the Cooper history via time machine that can travel through space and time. Alongside Ratchet and Jak, defeated Gleeber and Lunk who are capable of stopping time on their universes. They also can create black holes/wormholes in stopped time that send them to a universe that contained numerous amounts of stars. They are also capable of manipulating universes and teleporting objects/people to different universes) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually dodged lightning point blank. Can keep up with Neyla. Blitzed and outran Dr. M who moves so fast that he leaves a trail of fire and lightning), likely FTL+ (Reacted to and can even walk on lasers) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted up Dr. M's giant mutated monster's finger) Striking Strength: Building Class, possibly Town Class. Likely Universal+ Durability: Building level (Took attacks from a building-sized robot. Tanked lightning strikes at 12:30), possibly Town level. Likely Universe level+ (Survived hits from Cyrille Le Paradox) Stamina: Superhuman (Can go through long and straining running sequences without tiring) Range: Extended melee range with his cane, higher with various techniques and items. Standard Equipment: Cooper Cane, hat mines, binocucom (to communicate and for reconnaissance purposes), life-sized decoys of himself, paraglider (automatically reloads), smoke bombs, music boxes, alarm clocks, etc. Intelligence: High (A master thief and an expert at using the environment to his advantage) Weaknesses: Prefers a stealth approach over direct combat, somewhat reliant on his gang at times. Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2